


Crimson Dream

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Berlin - Freeform, Blood, Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Roy Mustang, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Germany, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Reading, Sensual Play, Strong Language, Trains, royed, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I realized that I had wants. And these wants and deviances made me feel more animal than man."</p><p>Edward Elric comes stumbling home cut and bloody. Just when he thinks that the storm has passed, things go spiraling out of control... but that might not actually be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crimson Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Wattpad and I didn't want to post it here because it's sort of...different than what I usually write. But here it is.

Roy and Ed had been dating for about two years, but they moved in together only four months ago. Domestic life with Ed was almost a surreal experience- something too good to be true. Being together was something that they had been wanting for quite a while, but couldn't have due to factors beyond their control.

Currently, Ed was out on business, so Roy made himself dinner and saved the leftovers for Ed to eat later. Afterward, he settled down on the sofa with a book, waiting for his boyfriend to return home.

He was reading some strange romance dime novel that he bought out of curiosity on the way back from the office. 'The Crimson Lady' took place in a fictional country called Germany and the story was about a wounded war veteran who falls in love with a woman he meets on the train. Roy was getting to the part where the woman was going to step off of the train, leaving the man behind forever, and that was when the front door of the house flew open. Roy set the book down and calmly took off his reading glasses, only to stand up abruptly and drop the glasses upon the floor as his eyes fell upon the nineteen year old who stood in the doorway.

The teen was breathing a bit too heavy as if he has run there. His black jacket was torn in several places, as if it had been sliced with a knife, but that wasn't the first thing that Roy noticed. A thin line of crimson arched down from the corner of Edward's left eye and hooked just before it met his ear. Drops of blood rolled down from the shallow cut on his neck and from his bloodied wrist. One of his fingers were sliced open- the cut also shallow, but still it caused Roy great concern.

In the meantime, Edward might have been coming home from a casual trip to the library. He nonchalantly stepped into the house and peeled off his bloody jacket, revealing the black tank top he wore underneath and several scratches that criss crossed his flesh arm. He closed the door and hung his jacket on the hook on the wall.

"Hell, I've never been so glad to be home!" Ed sighed happily walking across the living room. "Talk about a long night..."

"Ed?! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"What do you think happened?" Ed retorted, stopping in front of his older lover and slipping out of his boots.

"You got into a fight," Roy said, his brow furrowing. "The mission went wrong somehow."

"Hit the nail on the head, sweetheart," Ed said in a rather animated voice. "The lying thieving son of a bitch wasn't as slow as he looked- I gotta give him that. But it's not as bad as it looks though."

Roy brushed Edward's bangs out of the way, and leaning forward slightly, he planted a kiss on the blond's forehead. Afterward, he slipped a hand behind Edward's head and tenderly pulled him to his chest.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you..." Roy said softly.

Ed was always doing this to him- why did he always have to be so reckless?

Edward closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful warmth that was his lover's chest. "Something already did happen to me," he mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"And I'm already having a hard time forgiving myself," Roy replied.

Edward suddenly let out a sharp yelp as he was lifted up into the air and thrown over Roy's shoulder. He kicked his legs in the air as he was carried across the living room.

"Hey!" he cried, half angry, but half laughing at the same time, "St-Stop it!"

Roy set the blond down so that he was sitting upon a desk which stood against the wall. Before Ed could say anything, Roy went down on one knee below him and took his hand in his, placing a gentle kiss upon his knuckles. Roy then looked up at Edward with a small, sleepy smile.

Edward blinked as if confused.

"You... you kissed my hand," he concluded.

"I kissed your hand," Roy confirmed with a small smirk dancing upon his lips.

Edward crossed his legs one over the other before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Huh... You act all tough and manly, but you're such a sap, aren't you?"

The raven haired man below him said nothing. He only looked up at him with a small frown and dark eyes filled with blatant concern. Edward's gaze softened.

"Hey... I'm fine. Really, I am..."

Roy's frown only deepened and the look in his eyes filled Ed with a combination of guilt and sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that," Ed sang, "Roy... I'm..." He shut his mouth for a moment and his brow furrowed. "...I'm not gonna die before you... like Hughes did, so... you don't need to worry."

The mention of their friend's name set a heaviness upon their hearts.

"You show up cut and bloody at the front door at eleven o'clock at night. How could I not worry?" Roy asked.

With a sigh, Ed prepared to slide himself off of the desk. "If you're so worried about me, then how about you help me find some bandages?"

"Wait," Roy said firmly. Ed paused. "I'll... I'll kiss it to make it better."

Edward's golden eyes widened slightly. He held his breath and stayed still as Roy took a gentle hold of his hand and slowly brought his cut index finger to his face. Looking up at the blond sitting upon the table from beneath long, dark lashes, he slipped the tip of the finger between warm, pink lips. Edward tensed as Roy guided the finger back, using the nail to split apart two rows of pearly teeth before he nibbled on the delicate pad of the finger and then slipped the digit into his mouth up to the middle phalanx. Edward's shoulders hitched upward slightly as a hot tongue glided upon the shallow cut, leaving behind a dull sting.

Roy tilted his head to the side and sucked, relishing the salty sweet taste of Edward's blood tickling his taste buds, enjoying it so much that a soft sigh of pleasure escaped from his lips as he took his time sliding out a finger slick with saliva, the wetness quickly going cold in his absence as he moved on to Edward's middle finger. The bitter iron taste from the first finger followed him as he took it into the warmth of his mouth, sucking and slowly pumping the digit in and out and finally drawing it out for the last time with a wet pop of the mouth that made the act ever the more lewd.

There was a spark in those dark eyes which told Edward that Roy was absolutely loving it, and not only that, but he was fully aware of the thoughts the action was supposed to evoke.

Edward shuddered slightly as Roy moved on to the ring finger, biting gently on the joint before slowly pumping it in and out, letting his tongue expertly swirl around the digit once and then twice before drawing it out, a thin string of saliva connecting them which broke before it was even noticed.

With a scowl on his face and a wrinkled nose, Edward drew his hand out of Roy's grasp and wiped his three wet fingers on the fabric of his black tank top. "That was disgusting..." he spat caustically. "What are you trying to do? Bite my fingers off?!"

"I was being gentle," Roy said calmly with half lidded eyes. "And besides, you know you liked it."

Edward let out an annoyed grunt; peeved that Roy was actually right. The action had struck something inside of him that sort-of-kind-of-maybe... brought him pleasure. There was something about Roy kneeling there before him, sucking his fingers clean as if they had been dipped honey. There was something about his warmth and the way those dark eyes looked at him like he was the only thing in the world that ever mattered.

But of course, Ed wouldn't admit his feelings.

"You were sucking on my fingers!" he said loudly, "You'd think that you have a hand fetish or something, which I know for a fact you do not have..."

"That doesn't change the fact that your hands are nice. I like what they can do. And besides... I was being gentle," Roy reiterated in a low voice.

"Well it fucking hurt!" Ed cried. "Be gentle somewhere else and at some other time..."

Roy chuckled lightly. "You're so cute, I just want to eat you up..."

"Oh yeah, cannibalism," Ed said sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I've heard that's a real turn on. Chop me up and sauté me with some onions and peppers and we'll have a fucking great time tonight..."

"Come on, Ed, don't be like that..."

Edward hopped off of the table, and as he began to walk away, he let out a tired sigh. "Look, Roy... I'm not in the mood."

Roy quickly stood and reached for Edward's hand.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Ed said, whipping around, pulling his hand away. "I'm bloody and gross and I don't wanna be touched..."

Roy teasingly poked Edward's shoulder hard with one finger.

"Just stop. Really, what are you? Six? "

Again, a poke.

"I oughta smack you right now..." Ed said warningly.

"Oh, please do..."

A hand flew, followed by the loud slap of skin against skin although the hand did not meet cheek. Roy caught Edward's injured wrist, stopping him just before the hand greeted his face. Keeping a firm hold, Roy took the other wrist with his free hand and silently guided Edward backward. Almost tripping over Roy's feet, Edward stumbled, and he let out a quiet gasp of surprise as his lower back collided with the cool, wallpapered wall and his wrists were drawn back and pinned down at either side of his head.

His heartbeat quickened in his chest as Roy silently studied him, those inky eyes making him feel so small and almost sending him into a state of panic as the grip on his wrists was lessened. It was as if he had let go of his life line and something within him was sent spiraling out of control, only to lift and swell and soar like a bird taken flight as Roy's hands meshed with his, fingers filling the spaces perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.

Roy's eyes were trained on Edward's lips, and Edward's eyes drooped closed as Roy slowly tilted his head to the side and came forward to capture those lips in a kiss. Instead of the soft lips of his lover, Edward felt only a breath and a warmth against his skin- a phantom lingering over him- a shadow of what could have been.

With half lidded eyes, Roy drew away from the almost kiss, and tilted his head to the other side, hesitantly approaching again, stopping so that his lips hovered over Edward's like it was the first time he'd ever caved and given himself to another. 

He was a schoolboy, afraid of making a mistake when it came to pleasing his significant other, but though the gap between the two of them was never actually closed, Edward's body trembled with pleasure all the same, sending a small smile dancing upon Roy's lips as if he had received a gold star.

Roy's fingers stilled, curling firmly around Edward's wrists once more. Edward swallowed deeply as Roy hesitantly brought one hand away from his wrists, silently staring down at the slick crimson blood that stained his fingers and the palm of his own hand, seeping into the valleys that etched it.

Ed's blood was sickeningly hot. Roy could almost feel it pulsing- it was his lover's heartbeat outside of his chest, the steady rhythm that lulled him to sleep at night. Roy was brought a certain exhilaration as he experimentally rubbed the glossy wetness between his fingers. His onyx eyes flicked upward, heavy with lust, and a shudder assaulted Edward's spine as a hand slick with blood pressed gently upon the base of his neck, fingers curling around it. Edward's breath grew labored and his automail wrist twisted in Roy's grasp as the lubricated fingers glided over his skin, steadily rising upward, moving higher and higher, the pressure applied ever so slightly increasing as they squeezed out a subdued whimper.

Ed subconsciously lifted his chin and looked up at the eggshell colored ceiling as he practically melted under his lover's touch.

As much as Ed had hated it at first, he adored Roy. And in his submission, he was willing to give the man his everything. Doing so was his sweet and blissful pleasure.

"...always..." he hummed inaudibly.

Ed's eyelids fluttered as Roy took hold of his chin and slowly swept a bloody thumb over his trembling lower lip, tracing the delicate skin and painting it a glistening scarlet. Roy set his chin free and knotted his fingers into the blond's hair undoing the tie which held it back, letting it cascade over wonderfully bare shoulders.

The older man then spun the younger man around, gently tugging him off of the wall and hugging him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, and tucking his chin into the crook of his neck, making Ed feel safe and secure, almost as if it was all an apology for his previous actions. The two of them gently swayed, listening to the fluttering rhythm of each other's hearts and taking in the combined scent of cologne and aftershave and the bitter taste of iron and pleasantly sweet petrichor carried in from outdoors.

Edward stacked his arms on top of Roy's as he tried to look behind him, but he settled on resting his head against Roy's as he caressed the raven haired man's arm and tried to get the steady in and out of their breathing to match, merging into one. Ed was caught slightly off guard and his head rolled to the side as Roy grasped his throat gently and worked painfully slowly at leaving a trail of light kisses crawling up his neck toward his ear, causing Edward to close his eyes and bite back a moan with no avail.

The heat of Edward's body rose as Roy gently nibbled and sucked at the edge of his earlobe. His quiet, shallow breath against his skin and the large hand placed just below his jaw was enough to make Ed weak in the knees.

Ed felt a tremble course through Roy just before he whispered softly into his ear in a voice that was smooth, deep, and dangerous, so much so that it made Edward's body tense up despite the almost overflowing emotions that were running off without him.

"I want to cut you up... and eat you alive. But it looks like the first part has already been done for me..."

Edward let out a ragged breath and then licked his lips, slowly dragging his tongue over his full, quivering lips before speaking. "...shame," he whispered softly, the sound of that single word rolling off of his tongue sending a pulse of excitement through Roy.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly, tightening his grasp on Ed's neck for just a second, "but I didn't hear that. Care to repeat?"

"I said... that it's a shame that it's already been done. I..." Ed paused to take in a heavy, ragged breath, "...I wanted it to be you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

A pleased smile tugged at the corner of Roy's lips as something swelled within him. "You flatter me."

"Well you deserve to be flattered," Edward whispered.

"Really?" Roy whispered in reply.

"Why would I lie?"

"You lie all the time... You should be ashamed of yourself."

A small, blissful smile spread across Edward's face as he slowly reached up a hand, placing it over the one that still clasped his neck.

"...then never again," Edward promised with eyes closed, putting the side of his head to Roy's. "...never again..." he breathed, pressing his hand against Roy's hand, urging him on.

Roy knew what Ed wanted and he pressed his thumb and index finger into the soft spots right beneath the gentle angles of Edward's jaw. He could feel Ed's heartbeat- the racing pulse which became increasingly stronger as he tightened his grip.

Ed pressed harder, his hands trembling and his breath coming in sporadic gasps as Roy obeyed.

A heat coursed through Ed's body- a twinge of panic that was swiftly quashed with the knowledge that is was Roy, his lover, who held his life in his hands. The thought both appalled and thrilled him. He was treading upon a dangerous path. Deprived of air just a second too long and that would be it- a life lost in the pursuit of orgasmic and almost crippling pleasure.

Edward's throat caught fire as his gasps became louder and more struggled, and he tugged at a handful of Roy's hair and pressed his back up against Roy's heated body, wanting to feel the security that came with his touch as his head swam, red and black flashing and crawling upon the edges of his vision.

"You love it, don't you?" Roy murmured into his ear. He kissed Edward's jaw, his touch tender and lingering. "You love what I do to you, don't you Edward?" he panted.

With eyes bulging, Edward wheezed, but still kept Roy's hand to his burning throat as his lungs screamed for air. Pain and pleasure bled into one another.

"Hard to breathe?" Roy asked almost teasingly.

Edward opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to speak although it was impossible for words to come out.

Roy released his hold on his young lover's throat just as his breathing cut out completely and his legs gave way beneath him. Roy quickly put one arm under his legs and one on his back and he scooped the blonde up into his arms just before he blacked out and hit the floor.

"Alright?" Roy asked quietly, looking down at Ed with concern.

The boy said nothing. Though he was breathing heavily, he smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as he was carefully carried upstairs to the bedroom.

Roy didn't bother to turn on the light. He let the lamplight in the hallway flood into the room and illuminate Edward's sleepy face as he was gently lowered back onto the mattress, he arms still linked around Roy's neck.

With his hands at either side of Edward's head and one knee shoved into the space between Edward's legs, Roy stared down at Edward, eyes dark, yet burning with intensity. With his face only inches away from Edward's, Ed could feel his eyes watching every move he made, keeping every movement as another treasure locked his memory. Every breath, every slight twitch of his lips, every sigh, every ounce of longing welling up in those golden eyes was precious.

"Roy..."

Eyes locked on Edward, Roy leaned down slowly, a hand brushing the long locks of golden hair out of Edward's face. 

It was in that moment that he opened his eyes.

And everything became painfully clear as the train's whistle blew. 

"Next stop, Central! End of the line!" Roy heard the train conductor call. 

The vibration and rattle of the train around Roy and the sunlight that flooded in through the window to his left let him know that he was actually awake. Calmly, he rubbed the sleep away from his left eye with his arm and then adjusted the black eyepatch which lay over his right.

Looking out the window beside him, Roy watched the rural landscape fly by before he looked down at the open book that lay on his lap. He must have fallen asleep. And at the end of the book too.

Trying to find where he had left off, he subconsciously ran a finger over his bottom lip. For some reason... well for a reason he knew, his heart wrenched in his chest with the knowledge of whose touch he truly desired.

Knitting his fingers through his hair, he continued to read.


	2. The Crimson Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crimson Lady by C.H. Wesson.   
> Epilogue.

During the First World War, I was a artist. And I was celebrated for my talents.

I painted the world in a brilliant crimson.

Afterward, I couldn't bear to look at my canvases, nevermind the color. But on the train home, I met a woman decked in red, and I found it in my heart to overlook her dastardly frock. I saw the woman within and I let my feelings for her bleed to the surface.

I fell for her.

I fell from a great height like an angel with wings snipped, plummeting into a state of sorrow that comes when one is separated from Him to whom he should have dedicated his heart, but instead pledged to a mortal other.

With my one good eye, I solemnly observed Edna from my train car as she stepped onto the platform with the handle of a carpet bag wrapped in her delicate, gloved fingers. My heart left with her as she disappeared into the crowd and the hustle and bustle that was Berlin.

I realized that I had wants. And these wants and deviances made me feel more animal than man.

But that was a good thing. 

Animal is what we are. 

Like love, animal is something natural, and sensual, and... true to life.


	3. The Crimson Boy

"But in the end..." Edward read aloud to Alfons Heiderich, "I knew my true self could never be satisfied. I could only continue to wander the desert. I could only continue to thirst. I could only spread a smile upon my cracked and bleeding lips and pretend that a drink I had received, though no oasis could be found for miles."

Edward was sitting on the sofa while Alfons stood in the kitchen, making them both breakfast. Ed shot the blue eyed blond a warm smile before he resettled himself upon the plush couch cushions and turned to the final page of the book he was reading from.

"I could only smile and know..."

Looking at the words that followed, Edward paused. Letting out a single shallow breath, he took off his reading glasses and leaned one elbow against the armrest. He chewed on one arm of his glasses thoughtfully, contemplating the story's slightly disconcerting end.

"...I could only smile and know..." Ed continued, "...that neither love nor desire can bridge the mysterious gap that exists between my world and yours."


End file.
